1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method and system for lightweight key distribution in a wireless network. More particularly, the following description relates to a method and system for lightweight key distribution in a wireless network wherein if a new node joins the wireless network, the key set can be allocated to the new node using its ID while the key sets allocated to the existing nodes of the network are retained.
2. Description of the Related Art
The nodes of a wireless network set secure keys in order to transmit and receive data safely against attack of a third party. By transmitting the encrypted data using secure keys, the nodes are able to transmit and receive data safely from the attack of the third party.
The following explanation describes a conventional method for the nodes of a wireless network to set a secure key when a new node joins the wireless network.
Typically, when a new node intends to join the network, the conventional wireless network resets the secure keys of the nodes of the wireless network as well as the new node and allocates the secure keys to the new node and the existing nodes of the wireless network.
However, in a case where a new node joins as a network member, the conventional secure key distribution method in the wireless network needs to reset and distribute the secure keys of all of the network members, thus increasing the computation and transmission times of the secure key.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for lightweight key distribution in a wireless network wherein if a new node joins the wireless network, the key set can be allocated to the new node using its ID while the key sets allocated to the existing nodes of the network are retained, thus, decreasing the computation and transmission times of the secure key.